Certain processor platforms, such as ARM®64 server platforms, can be compliant with specifications that mandate particular protocols for booting secondary processors. For example, an ARM®64 server platform can specify either Type 0 boot protocol referred to as “Power State Coordination Interface (PSCI)” or Type 1 boot protocol referred to as “Multiprocessor Startup for ARM Platforms.” Some platforms, however, may implement custom boot protocols for starting secondary processors. For example, devices, such as set-top boxes, networking appliances, storage arrays, or other types of hardware appliances that include embedded ARM processors can employ custom boot protocols for starting secondary processors. Software to be developed and installed on various devices, such the aforementioned embedded devices, can be customized to support each custom boot protocol. However, this requires custom builds of the software, which can be time consuming and expensive.